Agumon's Adventures of Corpse Bride/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - The Dark Crystal Opening Credits/According To Plan/"Welcome To England, Digi-Squad."/"What Impropriety!" Under Rehearsed/The Weasels' Secret Partnership With The Saurians/Corpse Bride/"You May Kiss The Bride." Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Wedding Feast/Remains Of The Day/Ratty's River Home/We'll Go Boating Fugitive Groom/Scraps The Skeleton Dog/Ukrainian Haunting Spell/Bad Feelings Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 "Emily and Victoria Meet Miss-understandingly/"You're The Other Woman"/Tears to Shed/Toad Explains About Ghosts At Toad Hall/The Ghouls And Ghosts And Spirits Of Toads Victoria: Who is she? Emily (showing Victoria the wedding ring): I'm his wife. Victoria (confused): Victor? Victoria (trying to prove Emily wrong): Victoria, wait. You don't understand. (shaking Emily's wrist) She's dead. Look. Patamon: Victor! Emily (freeing herself from Victor and glaring furiously at him): Hopscotch. The lighting flickers with thunderclap as Emily then grabs Victor and pulls him out of Victoria's room to take him back to the Land of the Dead, much to the horror of the Digimon and the duelists. Victoria: No! No! (reaching for Victoria) VICTORIA! Agumon: Sorry, Victoria. No time for more explanation. We gotta go back to. Yugi: He's right, we'll be back! Patamon: That's a promise! Tristan: Goodbye for now! Emily (angry): You lied to me! Just to get back to that other woman. (also scolding the Digi-Squad and duelists) And I see that you Digimon and duelists are behind this, encouraging him to do so? Digimon and duelists: Huh!? Toad: Ooh! I say! How could a girl like you accuse these Digimon and their chaps of crimes they didn't commit? Badger (telling Toad to be quiet): Silence, Toad. Emily is very angry to answer your question. Toad: Ohh... Badger: I know. It's impossible for any human or animal to calm themselves. Rat: I quite agree, Badger. It may be impossible. Agumon: Emily, we aren't encouraging Victor to avoid you by going to Victoria. Tentomon: We thought we could be explaining reasons to her about your origin. Joey: Tentomon is correct. All of this, including Victor putting the wedding ring on your finger, are all miss-understanding and miss-judgement. Victor (explaining): Don't you understand? You're the other woman. Emily (heartbroken): No! You're married to me! She's the other woman! (sobbing) Elder Gutknecht: She's got a point. Biyomon: So she have, Elder. Tea: It's so unbearable for her to realize the truth. Gabumon (agreeing with Tea): That is why she is depressed. Gomamon (feeling sorry): Poor Emily. Emily (sobbing): And I thought...I thought this was all going so well! As Emily continue to cry while Victor, the animals, the Digimon and the duelists watch, her eye pop out yet again and landed on the floor, prompting Victor to look at it and pick it up. Victor (apologizing and admitting he is wrong): Look, I'm sorry, but...this just can't work. Emily: Why not? It's my eye, isn't it? Victor: No. Your eye is...lovely. No Help For Victoria/A Wedding After All/"You'll Meet Your End Soon, Digi-Squad."/Mayhew Dies Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Duet For Roving Hand/Picking Up The Pieces/Victor And Emily Groomed/The Wedding Song Reunions/Victoria Runs Away From Lord Barkis/His Two Brides/Lord Barkis, The Saurians And The Weasels Arrives Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Barkis and Emily Recognize Each Other/Duel To The Death: Victor, Digimon, Duelists, Toad, Badger, Ratty And Mole VS. Lord Barkis, The Saurians And The Weasels/Barkis' Ultimate Price/"You'll Pay For This!" Emily: You. Barkis: Emily? Emily (becoming furious): You! Barkis: But...But...I left you...for dead. Digimon and Duelists: WHAT!? Barkis (holding a sword in front of Victoria): Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way. Chief Weasel: Now you stay where you are, or she gets it! Victor (confronting Barkis and the Chief Weasel): Take your hands off her. Agumon: Yeah, it's us you want for you will feel the wrath of the Digi-Squad! Henchman Weasel: Eh? Your wrath!? Chief Weasel (hitting his henchman): Shut up! Henchman Weasel: Ow! Barkis: Do I have to kill you all too? Yami Yugi: You will do nothing, Barkis. The same will go to you, Chief Weasel and Dragaunus. You have the chance to give up, or be destroyed! Lord Dragaunus: Curse you! Siege: We'll see about that! Hunter Drones! Cyber-Raptors! Attack! Chief Weasel: Get them, you idiots! Yami Yugi: Prepare for battle, my friends! Joey: We shall! Agumon: Charge! Rat (sword fighting with the Chief Weasel): Riverbankers! RIVERBANKERS! Mole (holding off the weasels with a cricket bat): Mole! Mole! Mole! MOOOOLE! Badger (knocking down the other weasels with his fists): Thump 'em, and thump 'em, and thump 'em... Rat then trips one of the weasels, and it hits the ground. Back to Agumon and his fellow Digimon... Palmon: Poison Ivy. (stretchering her finger vines) Waah! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gomamon: Marching Fishes! Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Pah! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Rah! Weasels: We have you now, little white kitty! Gatomon: Oh, yeah? Cat's Eye Hypnotism! Rat (firing his pistol gun): Look out, Mole! Agumon: Nice shoot, Mr. Rat! Mole (calling out to Badger): Behind you, Badger! Badger (resumes bashing the weasels): Thump 'em, and thump 'em, and thump 'em. Chief Weasel: MR. TOAD! "Thank You, Digi-Squad."/Set Free/Next Stop: The Troll Kingdom/The Saurians' And The Foot Clan's Communication Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - A Troll in Central Park Category:Parodies